


got nothing but love (fall more every day)

by choose_your_emotions



Series: Adventures with the PolyIdiots™ [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Ashton and KayKay aren't together!!!!, But also, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom Original Character, Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, In a Sexy Way?, Jealousy, Multi, My First Smut, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pegging, Pet Names, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Ashton Irwin, Sub Calum Hood, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Character, i have no clue wtf im doing okay, she's off livin her best life or smthn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choose_your_emotions/pseuds/choose_your_emotions
Summary: Ashton is not jealous. He’snot. (Spoiler: he absolutely is, but not for why he thinks)
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin/Original Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Character(s), Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin & Original Character(s)
Series: Adventures with the PolyIdiots™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	got nothing but love (fall more every day)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Valentine by 5SOS! If you know me irl… No you don’t.
> 
> This is my first smut, and my poor asexual ass has never had sex, sooooo apologies if it's bad 
> 
> Note: Takes place in late-2019. Ashton is 25, Calum is 23, and Ryan (OC) is 22. Calum's hair is short, Ashton has black hair, and Ryan has a Southern accent. KayKay and Ashton never dated, so no worries haha
> 
> Also, Ryan's "flavor" of asexuality is fairly aligned with mine, so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> (please do not perceive me)

Ashton is not jealous. He’s _not._

But he can’t help how the little green monster in his heart raises its hackles at the way Calum and his partner are draped over each other.

It’s Michael’s birthday party, and he’d eagerly invited Ryan- Calum’s aforementioned partner- to come along.

Ashton bit his tongue to not bitterly parrot what Calum had told them about Ryan- “They don’t like parties,” “Ryan doesn’t drink, you guys,” “Ryan’s a really anxious person, but they’re so sweet” - but it would’ve been useless. Michael was immediately enamored by Ryan when they had first met, excited to have someone in the “5SOS & Co.” who had the same penchant for staying in. Ryan also shared Michael’s dorky hobbies, and they often spent their time together endlessly chatting about whatever video game or TV show they were currently obsessed with.

Ashton would rather confess his darkest secret than shame Ryan for choosing to never drink. He’d encountered a lot of resistance- both internal and external- for his choice of sobriety.

Earlier, he’d seen Ryan wave off drink after drink, getting increasingly strange looks from whoever had offered, each time simply saying “I just don’t like alcohol” with a shrug. Calum had told Ashton about Ryan’s family history of alcoholism, and Ashton knows how that history looming over your head can make you feel. He doesn’t wish his experience on any other human being- no matter how jealous he is or isn’t. He doesn’t doubt that Ryan gets plenty of grief from random strangers, being a young musician in LA who says they just “don’t like parties.”

It’s not like Ashton _disliked_ Ryan. He _doesn’t_. Calum was right- Ryan’s sweet, an awkward type of charming that’s unfortunately incredibly endearing. He, again, will always respect their choice of sobriety- and if Ashton’s honest with himself, he admires how mature Ryan is for choosing that back when they started college. They’re always up to talk about whatever, and Ashton has found himself forgetting about his jealousy while an hour deep into a conversation about gender roles with them. 

But then it all comes crashing back down, and it _fucking sucks._

Like now. When Calum (who is probably a bit drunk) has draped his arms over Ryan’s shoulders, his head propped up on top of their head as he chats with Sierra. It can’t be comfortable for either of them, considering Ryan is a tiny little thing compared to Calum’s beefy six-foot-one. 

Calum called Ryan small once, and Ryan informed him with their good-natured sass that they were “perfectly average height, you’re just a behemoth, Calum.”

Ashton’s brain won’t let him ignore them, either, his eyes always trailing back to Calum, his chin partially smushing the artfully messy waves in Ryan’s vibrant turquoise hair.

They’re alone now, Sierra having wandered over to dance with Luke. Calum’s head is on Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan appears to be whispering something into Calum’s ear.

Calum’s eyes are dazed, his eyelids fluttering in a way that makes Ashton’s stomach turn. Calum suddenly closes his eyes, his entire body shuddering as he bites his lip.

Ryan pulls away from Calum’s ear, an uncharacteristically confident smirk on their face as they pat Calum’s cheek and tell him something that Ashton can’t make out. 

Ashton swallows down the sick feeling that he knows what’s going on, shoving down the sense that it should be _him_ (making Calum feel good, feel wanted, feel _like that_ ) along with it. 

Calum quickly disentangles himself from Ryan and ambles off towards Michael, Ryan laughing brightly as they watch him go. 

Ashton, ever-weak for Calum, watches him as he flops onto Michael, similarly to how he was draped over Ryan earlier.

“Hey, Ash!” A bright voice chirps in front of him, imbued with Ryan’s Tennessee drawl.

His eyes dart back forwards to where Ryan is standing in front of him, a grin on their face. 

Similar to Calum, Ryan has the personality of an over-excited puppy, along with the physical contrast. Where Calum is large and heavily tattooed, Ryan has short, vibrant hair, along with eyebrow, nostril, and septum piercings- though they have too much of a babyface to ever be intimidating in the way Calum can be. Their accent is a bit jarring, too- it’s strange to hear such a “redneck” American voice coming from Ryan, who looks like they got lost in a Hot Topic in middle school and never quite found the way out.

Even though Ryan and Calum are very different, they’re too similar for Ashton to prevent a smile.

And, like he said- he _likes_ Ryan. He really does.

“Hi, Ryan,” Ashton replies, a hopefully not-tense smile on his face.

Judging by the way Ryan’s eyes are still bright, he guesses he achieved it. 

“Calum and I are gonna head home,” Ryan continues. “I just wanted to let you know, in case you think he went missin’ or somethin’,” They giggle, a bit awkwardly.

Ashton chuckles. “Thanks, Ryan.”

Ryan nods, then pauses for a moment, frowning a bit. “And, uh. Calum’s gonna call you tomorrow. Once he’s, like, not as hungover.”

Ashton blinks, his eyebrows rising in surprise. “Why?”

Ryan shakes their head. “You’ll see. It might be the day after, depends on how the hangover goes.” They dart a glance to where Calum is accepting one last shot from Luke. They cringe. “Considerin’ how much he’s had to drink, probably the day after tomorrow.” They shudder. “Not excited about the vomit, but I guess that’s for Tomorrow-Mornin’-Ryan to deal with.”

They giggle again, and Ashton chuckles a bit. 

“Well, I’ll see you later,” Ryan says before strolling over to Calum. 

Calum throws an arm over their shoulder, nuzzling into their cheek as Ryan laughs delightedly. Ashton swears he can hear Ryan’s twang as they call Calum “darlin’.”

They stumble out the door, Ryan struggling to hold up a drunk Calum, but ultimately left without any falls. 

Without Ryan in his view, the green monster in his heart gives one last half-hearted growl before curling up and sleeping.

Ashton only ever admits this in times of great weakness- there are moments he wishes he was weak enough to stop being sober. 

He won’t let himself do that, though, no matter how much the little green monster wishes he would.

* * *

Ryan has never been an exceedingly opinionated person. Not in a bad way, necessarily; they were just someone who wasn’t particularly invested in much of anything.

They were panromantic and sex-neutral, for fuck’s sake. They were the type of person to say “I don’t care” when asked where they wanted to eat and _actually mean_ it.

But this new idea of their boyfriend’s- oh, they were _invested_ in that. 

Calum had never been overly shy about his _interests_ when it came to sex, and he’d been reasonably honest with Ryan once they got to that point in their relationship, even though Ryan couldn’t always give him what he wanted. More often than not, Calum’s want to be held down had to be replicated through rope and handcuffs, and manhandling was never an option with how much smaller Ryan was. 

Calum’s idea, though, had come along on accident- and he’d admitted that he’d meant to never say it aloud- how he thought _Ashton_ would be an excellent addition to sex. 

Ryan inwardly translated that to “ _I think Ashton could fuck me really well, and he could throw me around while he’s at it.”_

As much as their insecure side wanted to scream that Calum was saying Ashton could fuck him _better_ than Ryan ever could, Ryan knew that Calum didn’t mean that. 

Currently, they were at Michael’s birthday party. Ryan wasn’t a party person, but Michael was their favorite of the guys (other than Calum, of course) and had invited them personally.

Ryan likes all of the boys, but Michael shares too many of their interests and reminds them too much of their brother not to be their favorite. Luke’s just as passionate about music as Ryan is, and he’s given them a lesson or two in some vocal techniques that helped them become a bit more comfortable with hearing their voice recorded. He’s a sweetheart, but his idea of “hanging out” usually included a party, which isn’t Ryan’s taste. Ashton’s fun to talk to, a dedicated listener, and an even more dedicated talker. They’ve had lengthy conversations about anything under the sun, from gender roles to global warming to fashion to music. Ryan has seen the way he looks at Calum, though- a little too moony-eyed to attribute to their friendship. 

As Luke and Sierra chatted with Ryan and Calum (mostly Calum), Ryan had been flicking their eyes towards where Ashton sat, brooding in the corner. 

His eyes were trained on where Calum’s chin was pushing into their hair, where his arms draped across Ryan’s shoulders, and how Calum’s lips formed sloppily around his words. 

Ryan smirked a bit. They were pretty sure that Ashton would be _very_ interested in Calum’s idea, especially with the way he was looking at him right now.

With Ashton’s eyes occupied by their boyfriend, they were free to stare, and Ryan could see Ashton’s appeal to Calum. His arms were large, possibly larger than Calum’s, and his fingers were long and just a little thick. 

Ryan smirked a little at the image of how well Ashton would take apart Calum- and he’d still come back to them. That was the best part- they knew that, as good of a fuck that Ashton would be, Calum would go back to Ryan.

Luke had wandered away by the time Ryan had drifted back to the conversation, and Sierra seemed to be wrapping up with Calum.

Ryan smiled at her as she walked away, patting Calum’s cheek.

He dropped his head to their shoulder, giggling lazily. “Hey, babe,” he said, a hint of a slur to his words.

“Hi, darlin’,” Ryan replied, turning up their accent just the slightest bit. For whatever reason, Calum immensely enjoyed their thick Tennessee twang, and Ryan was a sucker for putting on a show. “You havin’ fun, sugar?”

Calum hummed happily, tightening his arms around their shoulder the slightest bit. “Yeah. I think I’m a little drunk.” He says this apologetically as if Ryan will get mad at him for drinking as a 20-something musician. Arguably, _Ryan_ is the weird one, being that they voluntarily took a vow of sobriety when they got into college five years ago. 

“You’re allowed to get drunk, sweetheart. We’re at a party,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah, but I know how much you hate driving,” Calum replied. “And you hate people throwing up.”

Their heart soars at Calum’s generous and giving nature. Instead of cooing at his sweetness, they shake their head. “That’s for Tomorrow-Me to deal with. Besides, you rarely throw up; I hate it when _I_ throw up, baby.” Ryan replied. 

Calum hummed again. 

“Have you seen Ash tonight?” Ryan asked. Calum hummed questioningly. Ryan smirked, tilting their head to whisper directly into Calum’s ear. “He’s been starin’ at’cha the whole night, baby. Lookin’ like he wants to bend you over the table right here.”

Calum makes a quiet whimpering sound as his eyelids start to flutter. 

“Why’re you bein’ shy about it now, pup? Is what you said last night still true? How you think Ashton could fuck you hard enough you couldn’t stand for weeks?” 

Calum whines. “Ry, I’m still-”

“I asked you a question,” Ryan purred. “Is it still true?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Calum whimpers.

“If you asked him right now, I bet he’d say yes, baby,” Ryan continues. 

Calum shudders before biting his lip hard. “I’m way too drunk for that conversation.” 

Ryan pulls away from his ear. “You wanna head home?”

Calum nods eagerly, untangling his arms from Ryan’s shoulders before grabbing their hand.

“Nope, gotta go say goodbye to the boys first,” Ryan replies, giggling. They spot Luke and Michael laughing together as Calum whines.

“Go say goodbye to Michael and Luke, alright? I’ll let Ashton know we’re leavin’.” Ryan gives Calum a light shove in the direction of the two boys. He stumbles a bit but catches himself, shooting them a bright grin before draping himself over Michael’s shoulders.

Ryan giggles as they walk over to Ashton. When they promise that Calum will call him soon, Ashton looks pleased, like he’s glad to get Calum’s attention. Ryan’s stomach sinks a bit.

While Ryan knows Calum will come back to them, they’re not so sure Ashton wants him to.

* * *

When Ashton’s phone rings the afternoon after Michael’s birthday party, he accepts the call a little too eagerly and answers with a bright “Calum!”

He hears a groan on the other side of the line. “Ugh, you’re too chirpy for my hangover.”

Ashton laughs. “Still feeling it, huh?”

Calum huffs. “Unfortunately.” When he doesn’t say anything else, Ashton finally lets his curiosity take over.

“So, why’d you want to call?”

“Can’t I just call you?” Calum asked. Normally that question would be teasing, but there’s a nervous undertone to it that makes Ashton frown a bit. 

“Ryan said you were gonna call me, though,” Ashton replies. “And you wouldn’t call hungover unless you needed something.”

A beat of silence. “What did Ryan say?” Calum sounds hesitant- almost afraid.

“Just that you wanted to call me,” Ashton replies. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just-” Calum cuts himself off abruptly. “I really don’t know how to ask you this.”

“What do you mean?” Ashton can hear the nerves in his own voice. 

“I’m gonna-” Calum stops himself. Ashton hears a rustling sound, and then a muffled conversation comes through slightly. Calum’s got his speaker covered, then. Ashton can’t make out any words, but he does hear a higher-pitched chuckle- Ryan. 

There’s more rustling before a cheery voice comes back over the line. “Hey, Ash!”

He sighs accidentally. “Hi, Ryan.”

“Sorry, Cal’s gettin’ a little embarrassed, so you’ve got me,” Ryan chuckles awkwardly. 

“Is everything alright?” Ashton asks, trepidation leaking into his words.

“Oh, everythin’ is fine,” Ryan says, sounding a little farther away. “Calum just wanted to see if you’d be into a threesome.”

Ashton chokes on the next breath he takes.

“It’s completely up to you,” Ryan continues as if they didn’t just dismantle Ashton’s brain. “But Cal’s been thinkin’ about it, and I have, too, and we both think it’d be some fun.”

Ashton pauses. “Is-” He clears his throat. “Is this a- a prank or something?”

He hears a muffled whimper, lower-pitched than Ryan- _Calum_ , he realizes with a jolt.

“It’s not,” Ryan replies. “You can say no, Ash.”

“I don’t-” Ashton cringes. _Jesus Christ._ “I don’t know.”

“Well, you know what I know?” Ryan asks rhetorically. “I know how you look at Calum.”

Dread seeps into Ashton’s veins. “I’m not- I don’t- It’s not-”

“No need to be all bashful now,” Ryan says with a chuckle. “I _did_ just invite my boyfriend’s best friend into a threesome with said boyfriend, so I think we’re kinda past pleasantries, Ash.”

“He’s your _boyfriend_ ,” Ashton emphasized. “I’m not getting in the way of that.”

“Who said anyone was gettin’ in the way?” Ryan asks. “I think Calum would quite enjoy gettin’ competed over with how much of an attention whore he is.”

Ashton feels his gut tighten at the words as he hears Calum whine in the background. Ryan hushes him. 

“I’m proposin’ we try out a threesome for now,” Ryan continues. “Nothin’ says it has to be a one-time thing.”

“He’s _your_ boyfriend,” Ashton whispers. 

“Mm-hmm,” Ryan replies. “And I know him, and I know you. I think your looks may be a bit more requited than you think.”

Ashton frowns at his countertop. 

“How does six sound?” Ryan asks. “I’ll cook somethin’ for us, and we can talk a bit then.”

“Six,” Ashton repeats. “Alright.”

“See you later, Ash,” Ryan says. “Say goodbye, baby.” Ashton is surprised at the rush of heat he feels in hearing the command in their voice.

“Bye, Ash,” Calum says, his voice breathy. Clearly, Calum enjoys Ryan’s dominant side even more than Ash does.

“Bye.”

* * *

When Ashton arrived at Calum’s house later, Calum opened the door. His cheeks were red as if he had been blushing since the phone conversation they had hours before. 

“Hey, Ash,” Calum said, smiling softly.

“Hey, Cal,” Ashton replied, fondness pouring from his mouth. 

Calum’s smile grew a bit, and he opened the door further to allow Ashton inside. “Ryan’s in the kitchen still.”

Ashton nodded absently, entering the house as Calum closed the door behind him. The two men strode into the kitchen, where Ryan was pulling a pan out of the oven. 

Several bowls and plates of food laid on the table, a scattered collection of dishes Ashton knew to be Southern. Considering Calum still wasn’t the best cook, it was clearly Ryan’s work. 

“Are we supposed to eat _all_ of this?” Ashton whispered to Calum. He chuckled.

“No, Ryan just makes too much food all the time.”

“And I keep tryin’ to tell you, Cal, it’s a Southern thing!” Ryan retorts from the counter, where they’re placing chunks of fried meat into a bowl. They spin around, the bowl in hand and grinning brightly. “Good to see you, Ash.”

Ashton smiles, a little shy. 

Ryan sets the last bowl down before clapping their hands together gently. “A’right. Take a seat, boys.”

There are three chairs and placements set on the table. They’re all placed an equal distance from each other, so no one is closer than the others. Ashton is both relieved and saddened by this. 

“I made plenty, so dig in,” Ryan says with a giggle.

The rest of dinner passed by without much awkwardness- Ashton occasionally asks about a dish, Ryan answers, and Calum stays quiet. There’s an undercurrent of tension, anticipation for what will happen after dinner.

As the three of them are almost finished, Ryan speaks. “So, Ash.”

Ashton stops, looking up from his food, undoubtedly looking a bit guilty. He hums questioningly, quickly finishing the food he has in his mouth.

“You like Calum.” It’s not phrased like a question, rather as a fact, and it makes Ashton choke on air a bit. Calum makes a choked noise as well.

“I’m not-”

“You really need to stop avoidin’ that,” Ryan replies, leaning on their elbows. “I know already.”

Ashton looks down at his food. “Yeah, well, Calum likes you. I’m not trying to be a homewrecker here.”

Ryan snorts a bit. They look to Calum. “And I thought you were exaggeratin’ how belligerent he is.”

Calum gives them a tiny smirk. “Would I ever lie to you?”

Ryan raises an eyebrow, looking serious before grinning. “‘Spose not.” They sigh, turning back to Ashton. “Ash, what do you think this is for?”

Ashton shrugs. “Some fantasy fulfillment?”

Ryan hums. “Partially. Anythin’ else?”

Ashton pauses. “No?”

Ryan nods a bit. They look to Calum. “I think it’s your turn, baby.”

Calum bites his lip, looking down at his food. Ashton tries to not stare too much at how Calum’s teeth indent his lip. 

Considering Ryan’s cocky smirk, he failed. 

“Ash,” Calum begins. “You know I like Ryan.”

Ashton nods, his stomach sinking in preparation for rejection.

“But I like you, too,” Calum admitted. 

Ashton’s heart skips several beats in surprise.

“And I wasn’t going to tell anyone, originally,” Calum continues. “But then I let it slip to Ryan, and they’re pretty convinced that you like me, too.”

“But-” Ashton turned to Ryan. “You’re just _okay_ with this?”

Ryan shrugged. “Well, I can’t say I’ve _never_ thought about you in a less-than-friendly way.”

Ashton shook his head. “Doesn’t mean you’re okay with your _boyfriend_ liking someone else.”

“You’re forgettin’ the part where he likes me, too,” Ryan replies. “I think I can handle sharin’ him. I mean, he’s too cute not to.”

“We _both_ like you,” Calum says. “We want you, Ash.” His eyes shine with sincerity- dare he say, love- as he stares at Ashton pleadingly.

“So, what?” Ashton asks. “We’ll just all… be dating each other?”

“How ‘bout we’re both datin’ Calum,” Ryan replies. “You’re gorgeous, darlin’, but I don’t think you’re into me as much as you’re into Calum.”

Ashton feels his cheeks burn at being called a “ _gorgeous darlin'_ ,” the words dripping with Ryan’s thick accent. 

Calum seems to squirm a bit in his chair. “Now, bed?” He asks.

Ryan chuckles. “So impatient,” They tsk lightly at Calum before turning to Ashton. “You think you’re up for that, Ash?”

Ashton swallows. He’s being handed everything he’s ever wanted since he was twenty on a silver platter, but even so-

“I think I’ll just watch for now,” Ashton replies. “If that’s alright.”

Calum whines, squirming more. 

Ryan laughs sharply. “Guess so.” They sigh at Calum. “Can’t stop bein’ a needy slut for too long, can you, baby boy.”

Calum whimpers, shaking his head as he bites his lip and looks up through his lashes at Ryan and Ashton. There’s a beat of silence, in which Calum begins squirming again.

“Stop,” Ryan commands. Calum freezes immediately. “Oh, good, you’re payin’ attention. Strip in our room, get on the bed. No touchin’. And get what you want ready.”

Calum’s pupils are blown wide, and he nods, his breath labored. 

“Go.”

Calum quickly scrambles up from the table, scampering off to their bedroom with a soft smile at Ashton. Ryan settles back into their chair, looking to Ashton. 

“A’right,” Ryan begins. “As you can probably tell, Calum’s pretty subby. Likes gettin’ tossed around, told what to do, that sorta thing. I don’t _mind_ bein’ dominant, but, then again, I’m not super into sex.”

Ashton tilts his head questioningly.

“Calum gets too antsy if he goes too long without gettin’ dommed,” Ryan explains. “He gets a bit bratty. And I don’t mind makin’ him less of a brat.”

Thinking back on it, Ashton can recall a few times on tour when Calum was particularly snappy at the guys. After that, the next hotel stop consisted of Calum locking himself in his hotel room for a few hours, claiming he was calling Ryan. He was much more chill after his phone calls with Ryan, and heat trickled down his spine to think of what those phone calls consisted of.

“Mostly what this is for is to figure out what _you_ like,” Ryan continues. “I don’t want to do somethin’ you’re uncomfortable with.”

Ashton sighs. “Same to you two.”

Ryan smiles. “I’ll tell you if you overstep, a’right?”

Ashton nods.

“Now, your turn,” Ryan replies. “You on the dom side, sub side, somewhere in between, neither…?”

“Dom side, I guess,” Ashton shrugged. “Not anything too extreme. I’ve liked bottoming, the few times I’ve done it, so.”

Ryan hums. “Would you be into holdin’ Calum down?”

Ashton feels heat coil in his gut. It must show on his face because Ryan smirks. “So you would be. I’m more of a verbal dominant since I can’t _physically_ hold Cal down. He’s been itchin’ for it lately, though. He keeps makin’ me use rope.”

Ashton has never had a more sexually confusing conversation in his life. But, there’s one more thing- “Do you guys have a safeword?”

“Calum likes the traffic light system,” Ryan replies. “I’ve got one for when I get sensory overload, but today’s been a fairly good day, so I doubt we’ll get to that today.”

Ashton nods.

“Do you want one?”

Ashton’s head shoots up from its slightly downward position. “Huh?”

“A safeword,” Ryan replies. “If you’re not feelin’ it, or if it’s too much, whatever.”

Ashton pauses and thinks for a moment. “Kebab.”

Ryan snorts out a laugh. “A’right. Ke-bahb it is.”

* * *

After Ryan debriefs him on all the different pet names they like to use for Calum, Ashton is finally at their door. Ryan opens it for him, revealing Calum sitting on the edge of the bed, his leg jumping in anticipation, and Ashton nearly stops breathing because-

_Damn._

Calum is already beautiful, all broad shoulders, tan skin, and sweet smiles, but his naked body is something that Ashton wants to take a picture of and put in an art museum. Ashton’s eyes drift down his body, committing every crease and imperfection to memory before his gaze settles on his cock, hard and dripping with precome. Ashton’s mouth waters a bit at the sight- is it appropriate to call a dick pretty?- and he hopes that Ryan will let him suck Calum off. 

Ryan smirks as they pass him as if they know exactly how starstruck Ashton is by Calum’s beauty, and he supposes they probably do. 

Calum’s head shot up when they entered, and he watches the two of them eagerly. Ryan tilts his chin up with two fingers, kissing him softly.

“Good boy,” They hum against his lips. Calum wiggles happily. Ryan keeps their entire body carefully distanced from Calum’s, avoiding his twitching hips. 

Ashton, feeling a bit in over his head, decides to sit down in an armchair near the bed. It’s already positioned close, facing the bed, and Ashton pointedly _does not_ think about why it’s already positioned for him to watch.

Ryan looks around Calum, to where nothing lies on the bed. They raise their pierced eyebrow at him. “Where is everythin’, baby?”

Calum looks down at his lap.

Ryan tilts his head back up, a slightly firmer grip on his jaw. “Did you think Ash was gonna do all the work for me?”

Calum shakes his head. “N-no.”

Ryan hums. “Then where is everythin’?”

Calum whines. “Wanted it.”

“You _wanted_ Ash to do it for me, huh?”

Calum nods desperately. 

Ryan hums. “I don’t know if I should let him. You lied to me, pup.” 

“No, no, please, _please_ -” 

Ryan shushes him, petting over his hair as Calum shakes slightly. They look to Ash. “Ash, come here.”

Ashton stumbles over to them, feeling off-kilter.

Ryan steps to the side, giving him a full view of Calum. One of their hands threads through the curls on the back of Calum’s head; the other settles on Ashton’s forearm, a grounding gesture that makes him jump a bit. “Ask nicely, sweetheart.”

Calum whines. “Ryan, _please_ -”

The hand on the back of his head tightens its grip, yanking Calum’s head backward. 

“ _Daddy!_ ” Calum moans loudly. “I’m sorry, daddy, I’m sorry-”

Ryan shushes him, cutting off his desperate babbling. “Ask Ashton, baby. Gotta work for what you want.”

Ashton has been watching with wide eyes as Calum looks at him directly, the younger man’s eyes glassy and shining with unshed tears. 

“Ash,” Calum begs breathily. “Will you hold me down? Please, please, please-”

All of the air seems to whoosh out of his lungs, and Ashton curses. “Fuck. Yeah, Cal, I’ll hold you down.”

Calum moans as Ryan yanks his head back again. “What do you say?” They ask condescendingly.

“Thank you,” Calum says, looking at Ashton. “Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you-” Ryan tugs sharply at his hair to stop his babbling. Calum moans again.

Ryan looks to Ashton, gripping his forearms more firmly. “Here.” Maneuvering around Ashton’s arm, they guide him to thread his fingers in Calum’s hair. “Take care of him for a moment. I’ll be right back.”

They caress Calum’s jaw before disappearing into what Ashton assumes is a walk-in closet.

Ashton turns back to Calum, who is now babbling incoherently and twitching his hips forward. Without thinking, Ashton tugs sharply where his hand is nestled in Calum’s hair.

“Stop that,” Ashton snaps. Calum freezes, his mouth dropping open in a pant. Ashton feels sparks fizzle down his spine, settling pleasurably in a coil in his stomach. After a moment, he smirks. “Don’t want to make _daddy_ mad, now do we, baby.”

“Ash,” Calum whines out. After a few pants, he breathes out, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ashton replies, the words coming out less cocky than he intended.

“Just-” Calum whines again. “Thank you.”

Ashton frowns a bit- why would Calum be _thanking_ him?- and is about to respond when Ryan reenters the bedroom from the closet.

“He’s not so elqouent when he’s like this, Ash,” Ryan quips, standing next to him once again. They’re clad in a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that could be Calum’s or their own, and holding a box. Ryan tuts softly at Calum, rubbing a hand over his hair. “Can’t expect a slut to be good with words, can you?”

Calum moans softly. 

“Guess not,” Ashton murmurs, a little cautious. Calum just moans again.

“A’right, boys,” Ryan hums. “Ash, you want to keep your clothes on?”

Ashton looks down at his attire- a button-up and some jeans- and shakes his head. 

“Get on with it, then,” Ryan hums. They sit down next to Calum and begin kissing at his neck. 

Ashton freezes for a second before stripping down to his underwear. Calum and Ryan’s gazes feel like pinpricks of heat across his skin, warmth washing over each limb and muscle as they’re revealed. 

As soon as he’s down to his boxers, Ryan tugs him over by the arm. 

“Ash,” Calum breathes. “Kiss? Please? Please, please-”

Ryan scratches their fingers soothingly over the back of Calum’s head, cutting off his desperate begging. Ashton darts a glance to Ryan, who smiles and nods. 

Ashton cups Calum’s jaw with one of his hands and brings their lips together. 

_Jesus_.

Calum kisses as needily as he begs, like Ashton is the last water on earth. He quickly lets Ashton take control of the kiss, letting him have free reign over the pace. Ashton sucks his lip into his mouth, a primal need to _mark_ Calum surging up in his chest. Calum moans into the kiss, gently flicking out his tongue to deepen the kiss. Ashton eagerly accepts, licking into and around Calum’s mouth. 

Calum tastes like the food they had earlier, but has an underlying taste that is all _Calum_ , and Ashton thinks he might be addicted.

As their mouths crash together filthily, Ashton feels small kisses being pressed up his jaw and down his neck. He moans in surprise. _Ryan_ is pressing open-mouthed kisses into the point behind his ear, his pulse point, the hinge of his jaw. Calum smirks like he knows how good Ryan is at neck kisses. Ashton nips at his bottom lip in retaliation, and Calum moans, breaking away from the kiss. He pants, his kiss-bruised lips falling open as he sucks in desperate breaths. 

Ryan tilts Ashton’s head towards them, staring into his eyes for a moment. Ashton realizes what they’re asking for- _you said you wanted to watch, are you sure about this?_ \- and he nods. 

Ryan smirks a little before pressing their lips to his. 

Ashton gasps at the difference in their kisses- Calum’s are messy, needy with desperation, and they make Ashton feel warm with the knowledge that Calum will do anything for him. Ryan’s, on the other hand, drip with a quiet dominance, mind-numbingly slow as they send sparks of anticipation of _something more_ down his body. 

Ashton distantly hears Calum whine, but Ryan doesn’t break the kiss. After a few moments of Calum whining and whimpering at them, Ryan pulls away, sucking on Ashton’s bottom lip before they pull away with a gentle nip. 

Ashton feels even more breathless than before. 

Ryan coos at Calum, a bit mockingly. “Aw, someone’s a needy whore, aren’t they?” 

Calum whimpers and nods. 

“What if I want to keep kissin’ Ash, huh?” Ryan taunts. “I liked kissin’ Ashton, didn’t you, baby?”

Calum nods again, biting his already kiss-bruised lip. “But, daddy-”

Ryan raises a pierced eyebrow, cutting Calum’s plea off. “What have I said about rushin’ daddy before?”

Calum pouts, looking like a small child who’s getting in trouble. “Not to.”

Ryan nods. “Mm-hmm.”

Calum’s leg is twitching again. 

Ryan turns to Ashton, stroking over the back of his hair. “We didn’t have the chance to talk much earlier, Ash,” They hummed. “Anythin’ you want me to do?”

Ashton feels himself blush. “Um.”

Ryan coos at him. “No need to be shy, Ashy,” They giggle quietly. “Would you like what I’m doin’ to our little slut over there?”

Calum whimpers.

“I’m not sure,” Ashton admits.

“You want me to call you names, too?” Ryan hums. Ashton pauses for a second before shaking his head. “No?” Ryan thinks for a moment. “I heard you call me daddy earlier. Do you want Calum to call you that, too?”

Calum whimpers again. 

Ashton shakes his head. “Can I-” He cuts himself off, ducking his head.

Ryan tilts his head up. “You want to call me that?”

Ashton nods, his cheeks burning. Ryan grins. “You want to take care of everyone, dont’cha, Ashy.”

Ashton makes a choked-off noise.

“You’d hold Calum down if it made him feel good, and you’d call me daddy if it made me feel good, huh?” 

Ashton nods. “I don’t want you to regret it.”

Ryan runs their fingers through his hair, tousling his curls soothingly. “I won’t, Ash. You can tell us what you want; we won’t hate you for it.”

Ashton shakes his head quickly. “I want to call you-” He ducks his head shyly. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whispers. Louder, he continues. “And I want to hold Cal down.”

Calum moans from his spot on the bed. “Daddy, Ashy, _please_ , I need- _please!_ ”

Ryan looks at Ashton. “Safeword?” They ask.

“It’s kebab,” Ashton replies. “But I’m fine, I swear.”

Ryan looks at him, looking for something in his eyes. They’re okay with whatever they found because they turn to Calum next. “Color, baby?”

“ _Green!_ Please, green, please, daddy, please, _please-_ ”

“Shut up,” Ryan snaps. “Are you gonna be patient for daddy and Ashy, pup, or are you just gonna keep whinin’ like a little bitch?”

Calum moans in response. “I’ll be good, daddy, please-”

“I said, _shut up_ ,” Ryan growls. “Daddy’s done with your beggin’, baby, it’s gettin’ old.”

Calum whimpers, biting his lip harshly. 

“On the bed, Ashy,” Ryan says, much gentler. “All the way at the headboard, sittin’ up, alright? Get your boxers off first, though.”

Ashton nods, feeling a little dazed at Ryan’s switch- harsh words with Calum, but soft commands with him. It makes his head spin, a feeling he’s coming to enjoy. He quickly begins to follow orders, shedding his boxers as Ryan continues talking to Calum.

“No movin’,” They snap at Calum. “Little slut, always so eager to get fucked, aren’t you.”

Calum whimpers. “Mm-hmm, your little slut, daddy,” He says, eagerly nodding his head.

“Gonna be a good slut for Ashy, baby?” Ryan hums, stroking his cheek. 

Calum nods desperately. 

Ryan smirks. They look up to where Ashton is positioned- exactly as they asked- and grin at him. “On your hands and knees in front of Ashy, pup,” They say to Calum. 

Calum scrambles to get to Ryan’s instructed position, sticking his ass back out towards Ryan, his gaze immediately locked on Ashton’s dick, standing proudly thick and hard.

Calum looks enamored by his dick, rocking back and forth as if wanting to taste and then remembering Ryan didn’t instruct him to. 

Behind Calum, Ryan is pulling a - Ashton chokes on his breath - strap-on out of the box. They put it on incredibly quickly, grabbing a bottle of lube from the box as well. Their speed makes Ashton think, with a spark of heat, that they’ve done this many times. 

Ryan crawls to their knees behind Calum, soothing their hands over his asscheeks. “Baby boy wants to get fucked so bad,” They remark to Ashton. “Think he deserves it yet?”

Ashton makes a show of thinking about it, just to watch Calum squirm in protesting desperation. 

“No, daddy, _Ashy_ , please-”

A sharp smack rings through the room. Ashton feels like the breath has been sucked out of his lungs as Calum drops his head onto Ashton’s thigh, moaning brokenly.

Ryan, looking incredibly blasé for someone who just spanked their boyfriend in front of someone else for the first time, runs their hand over Calum’s ass again. “Want to talk back again, pup?”

Calum shakes his head where it’s resting on Ashton’s thigh.

“Think he needs to work for it, Ashy?” Ryan hums, smirking.

Ashton frowns a bit in confusion but nods idly.

“Head up, slut,” Ryan snaps, tapping Calum’s thigh lightly. Calum lifts his head quickly. “You wanna get fucked, don’t you?” Calum nods desperately. “Gotta give Ashy somethin’ first, baby.” 

Calum nods, panting a bit.

“Ashy’s been so good, hasn’t he, baby?” Ryan hums, looking Ashton up and down as he shivers at the praise. Calum nods eagerly. “Want him to suck your cock, Ashy? Show you how good we think you are?”

“Please, Ashy, wanna make you feel good,” Calum pants, crawling forward and sinking onto his elbows in front of Ashton’s dick.

“Fuck, yeah, baby,” Ashton moans. “Thought about you sucking me so many times, bet you’re so good with those fucking _lips_ of yours.”

Calum moans brokenly, beginning to lap at Ashton’s dick, curious kitten licks as he tests the weight of Ashton’s cock in his hand. Ashton groans at the feeling, sliding his hands into Calum’s hair. 

He doesn’t notice Ryan moving behind Calum, too caught up in how right he was about Calum’s mouth feeling _heavenly_ until Calum moans around his dick.

Ashton’s hips jump up at the vibration, making Calum moan again. Behind Calum, Ryan has two fingers in his asshole, opening him up for their strap-on.

Ashton’s grip on Calum’s hair tightens a bit, lifting him off Ashton’s dick. Calum whines in complaint.

“Wanna see you fuck him,” Ashton pants at Ryan. “Not gonna last with how good he is.”

Calum moans, his head getting heavy in Ashton’s hands as he goes slightly limp.

Ryan grins at him over Calum’s back, slipping a third finger in as they keep eye contact with him. Ashton feels a little dirty, staring at his best friend’s partner while he’s holding up said best friend’s head by his hair and said partner has three fingers in his ass, but he kind of loves it, too. 

Calum starts whining and squirming. Ashton yanks at his hair as Ryan spanks him with their free hand, impressively simultaneous, making Calum moan brokenly. 

“Such a little slut,” Ashton mumbles, feeling a little awkward for taking over Ryan’s words. He feels a rush of confidence when Calum moans at the words. “Just want to get fucked, don’t you? Don’t even care who does, just want us to get your hands on you.”

Calum moans again, nodding as best he can with Ashton’s grip on his hair. Ryan grins at him proudly, and Ashton feels like he’s on cloud nine.

A particularly rough twist of Ryan’s fingers has Calum gasping, his head tilting down. 

“Think he’s ready, Ashy?” Ryan tuts.

“I dunno if we should give the little slut what he wants,” Ashton hums. “I think I’d like to hear him beg a bit more.”

“Please, Ashy, please, _please_ , daddy, _please!_ ” Calum begs. 

Ryan smacks his ass again, then scrapes their fingernails down Calum’s back. “Color.”

“Green, I’m ready, daddy, _please_ ,” Calum pleads desperately.

“If you’re so desperate, then,” Ryan purrs, “Why don’t you fuck yourself on our cocks like the filthy little slut you are, huh?”

Calum nods enthusiastically. “Yes, daddy, please, wanna choke on Ashy’s cock, please, please-”

Ryan gives his ass a tap. “Get on with it, _slut_.” 

Calum whines, tapping at Ashton’s wrist. Ashton lets go of his hair, dazed and feeling like he’s moving through molasses.

Calum guides Ashton’s cock into his mouth, groaning like he loves the taste. He then reaches behind himself to guide Ryan’s strap-on into his ass.

Ryan grabs his wrist quickly. “Gotta lube first, baby.”

Calum whines around Ashton’s cock, wiggling his ass. Ryan chuckles darkly, quickly slicking up their strap-on and guiding Calum’s hand to it.

As soon as Ryan is bottomed out, Calum moans and begins to fuck himself back and forth. As he slams himself back onto Ryan, he swirls his tongue around the head of Ashton’s cock, only to choke himself on said cock a few seconds later as he rocks forward.

Ashton moans. He threads his fingers through Calum’s hair again. He makes eye contact with Ryan over Calum’s back, and they grin wickedly. 

“Stop him,” They command Ashton. Ashton tightens his grip on Calum’s hair without too much thought, forcing him to stop with Ashton’s cock down his throat. 

Calum thrashes a bit in complaint. 

Ryan runs their hand down Calum’s back in a soothing motion. “You’ll get it soon, baby,” They murmur. “Up on your knees, Ashy.”

Ashton releases his hold of Calum’s hair and scrambles to his knees. Calum keeps his dick in his mouth somehow.

Ryan grips Calum’s hips hard, making the younger man’s eyelashes flutter as he moans around Ashton.

“Same thing, baby,” They say to Calum. “But Ashy and daddy are gonna help you this time, a’right?”

Calum nods around his mouthful.

“Grab his hair,” Ryan instructs. Ashton follows without question. “Pull him forward.” 

Ashton pulls Calum slowly down his cock, the younger man’s eyes closed blissfully like he’s relishing in their control. Ryan yanks him back as if they’re playing tug-of-war with Calum’s body.

Ashton shoots his gaze up to Ryan, who’s smirking. 

“Put those muscles to use, drummer boy,” Ryan purrs. “Just like I told you; he loves gettin’ thrown around.”

Ashton feels a growl rumble in his chest as he forcefully shoves Calum down his cock. Calum chokes a bit, his eyelids fluttering gratefully.

He and Ryan move in the tug-of-war motions, slamming Calum down on each of their cocks until Ashton gasps. The coil in his stomach is tightening, dangerously closing to snapping.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Ashton pants. 

“His mouth _is_ good, isn’t it,” Ryan hums. They grip Calum’s hair, stopping him from sinking back down onto Ashton’s dick. Ashton doesn’t quite know what’s happening, but his dick is not pleased with the lack of attention when he was _so close._ “Sit down, Ashy.”

Ashton collapses back. As soon as he’s settled, Ryan’s pushing Calum back down onto Ashton’s dick. “Guide him.”

Ryan demonstrates what they mean, pulling Calum up and down by his hair a couple times before letting Ashton take over. Calum looks like he’s having the best time in the world, moaning and whining gratefully. 

Ashton shoves Calum down on his cock, thrusting his length down Calum’s throat as the younger man chokes. Ryan is desperately trying to match his rhythm behind him as they fuck into Calum, throwing him harder down onto Ashton’s cock. 

Ashton moans brokenly. “Fuck, Cal, I- _Fuck._ ”

“C’mon, Ash,” Ryan huffs. “Come in his mouth; he loves it, the fuckin’ slut.”

Calum moans around his cock at a particularly rough thrust from Ryan, and the coil in Ashton’s stomach snaps. He thrusts up into the wet heat of Calum’s mouth _hard_ , shooting down Calum’s throat with a deep groan.

Ryan pulls Calum off before Ashton can fully finish cumming, the last drops sliding down his lips and chin. Calum looks utterly debauched, wrecked in the best of ways, as he pants, his lips bruised and cum-slick. Ryan is thrusting frantically as Calum moans hoarsely, his voice wrecked from having Ashton’s cock down his throat.

Ashton is then taken aback by how beautiful they both look. 

“C’mon, baby,” Ryan pants. “Cum for us, you look so pretty, want Ashy to see how pretty you look.”

Calum moans as Ryan continues to babble filthy things above Calum, and Ashton can’t do anything but run his fingers through Calum’s hair.

Finally, Ryan gives one last sharp thrust, and Calum’s coming with a broken moan. 

And, _God_ , was Ryan right. Calum looks like fucking _art_ when he comes, his eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth dropping open obscenely around a moan. 

Ashton immediately kisses him, open-mouthed and sloppy, moaning as he licks the taste of his own cum out of Calum’s mouth. Calum hums happily, only whining when Ryan pulls out. 

The two men pull away from each other, Calum collapsing into Ashton’s chest, orgasm-stupid and craving cuddles. Ryan has collapsed next to Ashton, removing their strap-on and harness. 

“Feel good, baby?” Ryan hums, stretching out their legs and arms.

Calum nods. “Mm-hmm.” He crawls out of Ashton’s hold. “Wanna make you feel good, too, daddy.” He collapses in between Ashton and Ryan, mouthing at their neck weakly.

Ryan giggles. “You’re tired, baby, just go to sleep, a’right?”

“I could do it,” Ashton offers shyly.

Ryan looks surprised. “If you’re alright with it,” Ashton hastily adds. “I know you said you weren’t into sex, so-”

Ryan shakes their head. “Don’t need to be into sex to like gettin’ off.”

“Daddy likes it when I eat them out,” Calum whispers as if it’s a secret.

“Daddy does,” Ryan affirms, looking a little dazed as Ashton shuffles over to kneel in front of them. 

“Will you let me taste you, daddy?” Ashton asks, biting his lip even though he feels a little ridiculous. 

Ryan groans. “Yeah, sure, Ashy.”

Calum shuffles over so Ryan can lay in the middle of the bed as Ryan removes their boxer shorts. Ashton notices they don’t remove their shirt, but he stays silent, rather shuffling downwards, so he’s level with their dripping wet pussy.

Ashton slides his hands up and down their thighs, noticing they’re shaking. Calum stays at their side, kissing up to their neck and sliding his hand beneath their shirt to settle on their stomach. His eyes are still glassy, so Ashton guesses he’s still in a bit of a subspace.

Ryan relaxes, tossing their shins over Ashton’s shoulders. “Well,” They huff, going for cocky but not fully achieving it. “Get on with it.”

Ashton huffs but sinks down and gets his mouth on their pussy. Ryan inhales sharply. He slowly licks from their clit down to their pussy, lapping at where they’re wettest. Ryan lowers one of their hands into his hair, threading their fingers in his once-styled curls. 

Ashton licks into their wet heat, moaning at the taste. Ryan exhales shakily above him. Swirling his tongue around their clit, Ashton looks up to Ryan. They have their head thrown back, their eyes closed, but Calum is watching him intently. Every touch of his lips to their clit has Ryan’s hips jumping to meet his mouth, while his licks to their core didn’t have the same effect.

Ashton continues to lap up and down Ryan’s cunt until another hand threads into his hair and forces him down into Ryan’s jumping hips. Obediently, he swirls his tongue around their clit, and looks up through his eyelashes, expecting Ryan to be shoving his head down onto their cunt. 

To his surprise, Calum is the owner of the new hand, his face still partially tucked into Ryan’s neck.

“Daddy likes it when you choke on their cock,” Calum murmurs. “They’ll call you a good boy.”

Ashton’s hit by a wave of unexpected _want_ , and he pushes his face back down.

“Fuckin’ _minx,_ ” Ryan pants. “Manipulating little Ashy to be a little-” They moan. “ _Slut_ like you.”

“Just know what you like, daddy,” Calum mumbles coyly, pushing his face into Ryan’s neck. “I know what I like, too. Thought Ashy would appreciate it.”

Ryan moans again. “Seems like he does.”

Ashton nods as he tries to meet the rhythm-less jolts of Ryan’s hips. He can’t exactly choke on them, but he’ll do his damnedest to try. 

“You wanna be a good boy, Ashy?” Ryan asks, a little breathless.

Ashton rises with a gasp. “Yeah, daddy, wanna be good.”

“Mmm, you and Calum are such sluts for praise,” Ryan hums. “Calum, be a good boy and help Ashy out?”

Calum looks at Ryan with wide eyes. 

“Behind me, baby,” Ryan instructs. Calum settles down behind Ryan, so they’re settled between his muscular thighs. Ashton has to shuffle a bit to get back to Ryan’s cock.

“Go,” Ryan commands him.

Ashton dives down and slurps with renewed vigor. He hears Ryan moan and pant something out to Calum.

Two large hands thread through his hair, grabbing and pulling him down onto Ryan’s cock with force.

He quickly glances up to see that Calum is forcing Ashton’s head down onto his partner’s wet heat, his chin tucked into the crook of Ryan’s neck. His eyes aren’t as glassy anymore, and he looks a little cocky. Ashton moans at the show of dominance- maybe he’s more subby than he thought- and laps at Ryan eagerly. Ryan has their arms tossed up, a tight grip on Calum’s hair.

Ryan’s hips jump up, and Ashton closes his eyes again.

“ _Fuck_ , Ashton,” Ryan breathes. “Can’t wait to see you choke on Cal, _God._ ”

Ashton wriggles a bit.

“Yeah, I noticed how you looked at his cock earlier,” Ryan mumbles. “You chokin’ on mine, imaginin’ it’s his, huh?”

Ashton breaks away with a desperate gasp. “No, daddy, just thinking about how good you taste.”

Ryan groans, and Calum shoves him back down. “Fuck, you’re so go-od!”

Their voice cracks a little, and their hips start jumping faster. “Such good boys,” They say absently. “So good to daddy.”

Ashton and Calum both whine.

“Fuck, Ash,” Ryan moans. “Gonna come, baby, your _mouth_ is so good.”

Ashton moans, moving his tongue as fast as he can, moving his head slightly to meet Ryan’s thrusts.

Ryan moans exactly three times before coming, each one higher than the last, with the last one breaking towards the end. Ashton quickly moves to lap up Ryan’s cum, his hair released from Calum’s hold. 

“Mmmm,” Ryan hums. “Such good boys for me,” They murmur, rubbing a hand through Ashton’s hair.

Ashton hums, tilting his head into their grip.

Calum yawns softly from behind them. 

“Aw, baby boy’s tired,” Ashton hums. 

Calum turns scarlet, and he tucks his face into Ryan’s shoulder.

“Baby, don’t be shy,” Ryan murmurs, rubbing Calum’s hair. “I think it’s naptime for all of us.”

Ryan retrieves a damp rag to clean the three of them, dutifully cleaning cum from their skin. There’s a clean duvet cover that Ryan pulls out to replace the cum-stained one. Every time Ashton offers to help, Ryan commands him to stay in bed.

Calum giggles as Ashton pouts a bit, wrapping his arms around Ashton. “Ryan’s stubborn and likes to take care of us,” He murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to Ashton’s shoulder. “Just let it happen.”

The three of them clamber into boxer shorts and fall asleep tangled together, Ryan and Ashton on either side of Calum, holding hands over his stomach.

* * *

Ashton makes pancakes, eggs, and bacon when they wake up, mentally clocking it as repaying Ryan for the delicious dinner they made. 

Calum whines and whimpers until Ashton promises to visit again, the younger man kissing him happily when he does.

Ryan walks him out to his car when they’re done.

“I’m glad you stayed, Ash,” They say.

“I am, too,” Ashton replies honestly.

Ryan nods. “Call us when you wanna come over. We’re always happy to hear from Calum’s boyfriend,” They tease good-naturedly.

“How would you want to hear from your second boyfriend?” Ashton asks shyly.

Ryan freezes, shock written on their face.

“You said I wasn’t as into you,” Ashton continues. “Which really isn’t true.”

Ryan’s grin grew slowly. “Guess we’ll be hearing from _our_ boyfriend soon, then.”

“Guess you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life


End file.
